Child of the Kindly West
by EmberEvermore
Summary: AU Bilbo is now Billianna (FEM!Bilbo). Smaug is dead,she has the Arkenstone, a stone that carries madness in it's wake. Can she stay loyal to her friends and also save the new Dwarf King that she may or may not have feelings for. Oh if only it was that simple. Dragons have a trick of getting in your head, quite literally. The future is unsure for this Child of the Kindly West.
1. Chapter 1

Billianna sat quietly by the fire, the stone floor was smooth and cold and it made her legs tingle. She tucked the drape around her, under her legs and smoothed the embroidery in thought. This fine drape had once belong to dwarf lady… a dwarf who had died on the day Smaug attacked Erebor. Thorin had picked it up from a heap of belongings left in a corridor and given it to her without a thought when she complained of cold, now she wished she could put it back. It felt rude somehow, like stealing… but as the official burglar, as the company loved to remind her, that shouldn't bother her.

The dwarves had left her behind in this guardroom to continue their search of the many halls of Erebor. There were so many rooms and caverns, Billianna didn't know how Dwarves kept them all straight in their heads. Even Smaug during his 200 year reign had left many of them untouched. The company had been searching them every night for the past week, looking for lost treasures… especially Thorin, he was looking for one in particular…

Billianna would have gone with them as she had the other times, but the news to Thorin from Roac chief of the Ravens had chilled her desire for treasure hunting. The men of Laketown were gathering together on the shores of the lake. Leaving the restoration of their town from the wreckage that Smaug had inflicted and were gathering weapons. Elves had also been spotted relaying messages between them and the woods. A battle was being prepared. She suspected what they wanted and knowing Thorin, that wasn't likely to go over well with him.

She tucked her knees up under her chin and fiddled with the hair on her feet. The Lakemen needed help and Thorin as the new king of the Mountain should help them, she had seen the rooms full of gold and stones. Piles and piles, why would anyone need so much? She gazed into the fire hoping it would burn away her fears. They only reminded her of old Smaug and his golden eyes. Eyes that peered into the dark corners of her soul and leered at what they found there. A scared little hobbit who was really more of a Baggins than a Took than she let on. Billianna clutched the folds of her skirt and squeezed her eyes shut. "You're dead you old snake, with a black arrow in your black heart. You were wrong about me and wrong about Thorin."

She could almost hear him chuckling "Oakenshield will fall child, and we both know what will tip your mighty king into the throes of his grandfather's madness don't we… it's sitting right in your pocket dear, waiting to consume, corrupt… shame that such a pretty gem should cause so much suffering don't you think?"

Billianna slipped her hand into her pocket. The Arkenstone was warm to her touch as if it was alive, maybe that was part of why they called it the heart of the mountain… she'd found it within Smaug's main treasure hoard, within five minutes of stepping inside. Of course he kept it close to him, this stone was the most treasured possession of the line of Durin, and it must have filled him with such glee to sleep with the bane of Durin under his scales.

The Arkenstone, it could either ruin their chances of peace or it could guarantee them… She squeezed the wearisome stone in her fist and rested her forehead upon her knees. "Why." She thought angrily. "Why am I the one who has to decide this, this is a job for a Gandalf or someone like Lord Elrond. Not a little hobbit lass like me." She wished her magical ring could get her out of this fix like it had so many other times… but there was no way to sneak away this time… she had to choose.

"Billianna… are you in here?" She about jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She quickly withdrew her hand from her pocket and turned towards his voice.

"Thorin, yes I'm here, just sitting by the fire and thinking." She tried to add a pleasant chuckle but it came out more like a mild squeak.

"Hmph." he gazed down at her and offered a hand. "We're going to have some dinner, are you coming?"

"Um, sure." She smiled. As he helped her up and the drape slipped from her shoulders. He carefully picked it up and put it around her again. "…Thanks."

He only nodded. They walked out together into the corridor and Billianna glanced towards him. "Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking…" she was going to mention the drape but she knew he'd only shrug and say it belonged to her now, so what did it matter. So she just sighed and looked down at her weather stained skirt and coat with its sadly missed acorn buttons.

He smiled mischievously "What is it Miss Baggins, your usually more talkative than this?"

Billianna smirked "Alright, but don't tease. I was mourning my lack of recent bathing and clean clothes if you must know. I know these things are probably not first on a dwarves list of necessities but after a while a hobbit lass needs to feel like normal creature once and a while."

Thorin laughed. The sound almost made her trip in surprise, and she laughed as well. They had reached the dining hall and before they entered he turned towards her and winked. "Miss Baggins I will see you get your bath and your clothes, on my honor as King under the Mountain."

"I hardly think that's necessary." She laughed.

He shrugged and walked into the dining hall, Billianna watched him go. This was the Thorin she knew, the Thorin that hid under the scowl and gruff demeanor. She didn't want that to change. She wouldn't let that change.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_"So thief, how are you enjoying Erebor? Do you enjoy exploring my carnage, gathering the forgotten bodies of the dwarves? Would you like to see the day their lives ended?_

_A view of clouds opened up, the sun shining down. The beat of wings clearing away the clouds and rocking the pine trees below. A roaring sound shook the stones. The gates of Erebor glistened in the distance and the city of Dale rang with bells. Fire filled the air. Men fled, burned and died below. Families and children screamed in fear. Then a black arrow soared into the sky, but it missed its mark. There was a roar of triumph. Above the smoke, the gates of the Dwarven kingdom shone and grew closer. Fire poured upon the battlements and the gates were torn asunder. The inside of the mountain was a flurry of fear._

_"Like ants" the Dragon laughed, He blew a burst of fire into the soldiers below, he followed the smell of gold into the lower halls. He went killing as he went, burning and crushing anything before him._

_A band of dwarves stood in his way. The grandson of the king at their head his sword brandished and gleaming. "Leave this place, you fiend, these are halls of the dwarves!"_

_The dragon's chest rumbled with laughter, "No, I don't think so, I believe I own this mountain now." He beat his wings and charged forward through the small bearded warriors. The screams of the dwarves filled his heart with pleasure, and as he broke into the treasure hoard he gave a mighty roar. The dwarf king was hobbling out the south entrance with his grandson his old voice screaming and cursing. The dragon growled with pleasure spreading his wings. "May this lost treasure drive you mad, little king, may it plague the line of Durin, even after my death. Bolvag Lat Parhor-Ma." Darkness fell._

_ "I'm still king, little thief, even after me death. I still rule under the mountain. The cruel laughter grew louder and louder._

"NO! STOP!" Billianna sat up punching furiously at whatever was holding her.

"Ow, Bilbo, what in Durin's beard is wrong with you? It's me Kili!"

Billianna opened her eyes, her body shaking and sweating. The Princes hung over her blinking rapidly. "Oh, Kili, Fili, I'm sorry!" she gasped.

Fili rubbed his arm winking, "See if I ever try and wake a hobbit again. You're stronger than you look Bilbo."

Billianna smirked at the nick-name the brothers and many of the other members of the company had decided to give her. "… Sorry bad dream."

"I should say!" the dark haired dwarf looked over at blonde brother. "Thorin told us to make sure you got a bath this morning like you wanted, Fili thought we should try and scare you awake, and look what that got us, a beating."

Billianna blushed. "Very, funny." She grabbed her wrap and pulled it around her. She squinted menacingly. "Alright, I'm awake, now clear out and find me some new clothes while I get ready… or you'll get another beating."

"Yes, mam'!" Kili laughed.

The brothers cleared out, and Billianna sighed, rubbing the muscles on the back of her neck. The dreams were getting worse, if she was still sleeping with the rest of the company like she had on the journey they would have all have known by now, but since they'd won back Erebor she'd been sleeping in own room. She didn't want to worry anyone about some silly dreams about dragons she was having. So she brushed them away again. She'd always had a vivid imagination, how could this be any different from other dreams that had plagued her.

She walked across the room, the overly large dwarf man's shirt, now night gown, slipping off her shoulder as she examined her face in the mirror. Her once hobbit-lady like skin was now freckled and tanned from traveling and her well groomed hair was now a thick mane. She was no longer the prim and proper hobbit girl from Bag-end. She was some wild hobbit woman. She laughed at herself, when she thought that. No, she was still a simple hobbit girl, just with a lot more road under her feet than last she'd looked in the mirror… that and a few more problems. She glanced over at where she'd hidden the Arkenstone under a pile of pillows in the corner. Before she could brood over it anymore there was a knock at the door and Kili called out. "Ready when you are!"

She slipped on her old clothes, her ring on a chain, and grabbed the little bar of soap she'd been saving for so long. She hurried out the door and smiled at the two dwarves. "Alright you two, let's go."

They led her down to the north base of the mountain to where a hot spring had been found. When they arrived they produced the clothes they had found. A little dwarf child's frock, and a dwarf dwarrow dress that was obviously far too big. They started arguing over which one was best, until finally Billianna cleared her throat. They looked over and she smiled. "Wearing a skirt this whole venture has been anything but helpful. The trolls wouldn't have caught me if I hadn't tripped over this skirt and made a noise. And trying to climb the spider trees was a nightmare… the point is. I think I'd like some trousers for a change." The two princes gaped at her. "And could you maybe find me some scissors?"

Fili was the first to start grinning. "Alright." He winked at Kili mischievously. "We can find some in a jiffy, right brother. " Kili grinned back. "Of course."

Billianna gave them a suspicious look. "I'll leave my skirt in the hallway so you find the proper size this time…"

The brothers nodded enthusiastically and hurried off, closing the door behind them. She rolled her eyes and hoped to goodness whatever they had up their sleeves didn't involve her.

With a laugh she stripped off her clothes, she tossed the skirt out the door and then went running for the spring. She landed with a splash and began to tread water, she was so glad her Brandybuck and Took cousins had taught her how to swim all those summers ago, it had already saved her from drowning when they'd escaped the elf kingdom in those barrels. She sighed with pleasure as she felt the warm water and soap wash away all the layers of dirt. Who knew a simple bath could feel so good.

Translation: _(Black speech) Bolvag Lat Parhor-Ma: "Curse you ever-more" _

_(_Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome! Next chapter will be Thorin's POV, and he's in for a shock, ha, ha. )


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Morning the air was crisp and cold. Thorin stretched relaxing against the battlement wall, Balin and Dwalin were also enjoying the sunrise as well, sitting a little ways away talking. Thorin searched the sky again for the coming of Roac. Balin turned and smiled "He will come, don't you worry."

"Of course…" Thorin nodded. "Roac may be a raven for fell tidings, but he is punctual if anything."

Dwalin and Balin whispered something and Balin cleared his throat… "Your majesty… Thorin. You have heard what Roac has been seen, should we perhaps speak with the Lakemen…"

Suddenly there was the sound of the loud footsteps of boots and laughter and Thorin thanked Mahal that his nephews had interrupted a conversation that he did not want to have.

Fili and Kili burst from the hallway, they had Billianna nestled between them, laughing and blushing. He could only see a little bit of her shining face, Thorin cleared his throat, trying to clear his thoughts. "Good Morning you three."

Kili and Fili grinned, their eyes glinting with mischief "Good Morning, Uncle."

They parted and Thorin finally saw the rest of Billianna who had previously been mostly covered by his nephew's large coats

Her. Hair.

Billianna had cut it short. The golden brown hair curling slightly at the ends and around her pointed ears. If that wasn't already shocking enough for Thorin, she was wearing trousers and a mix match of dwarf lad clothing. The dark blue coat she was now wearing held on by a wide belt about her waist.

Thorin just stood there looking dumbfounded, as Billianna totally oblivious to his reaction began to talking to Balin and Dwalin.

Fili and Kili were trying so hard not to start laughing, Thorin glared momentarily at them, and strode over to where Billianna was standing by the battlement.

"Balin, has Roac come yet?" She asked.

The snow bearded dwarf smiled slightly putting his hands behind his back "No not yet…" Dwalin stood next to Thorin and gave him a shove and a head jerk in her direction.

Thorin gave him a quick glare also and cleared his throat. "Miss Baggins. You're different this morning."

She turned and blushed a little. "Oh, yes, my old things were so torn up… Fili and Kili helped me find some clothes. You don't mind do you?!"

Thorin swallowed hard and straightened up, "Of course not." He'd forgotten about her aversion to stealing in general. Thorin looked away to look out over the pine trees below, but couldn't help but look back at Billianna. Even dressed as a little dwarf boy, she was… he shook his head internally and grunted softly. "How did you cut your hair?"

Billianna had her head tilted down and she gazed up though the fringe. "I borrowed some scissors from Bofur." She stood up straight, and looked him in the eye. "He gave me a little help with the back as well. What of it?"

Thorin sighed internally, of course, Bofur. That sounded like him. He wasn't angry, though it was, _Unusual_, to see a maid with such short hair. Billianna was pleased, that was what mattered. He nodded, "I'm glad you finally got your bath."

Billianna raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. It's good to know you keep your word."

There was sound of the loud caw of a Raven. Thorin thanked Mahal once again for saving him from continuing an increasingly awkward conversation.

Roac landed upon the wall and croaked. "Your majesty, I bring fell tidings."

"Don't you always." He frowned.

"It is for certain. I heard the tidings as I flew above the lakemen huts. King Thranduil and his army will be joining with men of the lake. They do not speak it clearly, but it seems they are seeking to take from the hoard of treasure what they feel they deserve."

Thorin growled. "That will insist upon all of it, ha, they will not touch a coin of what is lying within."

"I must return to my people, but I will return in two days' time with news of what we hear on the wind." Roac stretched his wings and rose into the air. "Farewell."

Billianna looked up as he flew away, blinking in the rising sunlight, she turned to look at Thorin briefly and quickly looked away when she realized that he'd seen her gaze. Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose and left the battlements. As the others began discussing the news amongst themselves. He descended the stairs and wished he had something good and hard to punch. "I must find, the Arkenstone." He mumbled. "I must." With the Arkenstone no one would question his kingship.

Billianna watched from her concealed place on the stair as Thorin stumbled slightly and wandered into the corridor to the lower levels. "He's still going down there to look for it." She thought to herself. She sunk down upon the stairs, her hands squeezing her knees tightly. What was she going to do with that stone?

"So much power in your cowardly hands." The voice in the back of her head laughed. "With that ring and the stone, you could make him do anything couldn't you? He's consumed by finding it. He doesn't even care that those armies are coming to kill you all. Does he?"

Billianna clutched her head in an attempt to silence the voice. "No." she thought. "Leave me alone."

"I could help you use that power…"

There was the sound of loud footsteps and Billianna sat up quickly to greet the descending dwarves. "Billianna, come on." Kili winked "there not a lot of food, but maybe we can find a hidden snack somewhere in that old storeroom."

"Alright." She smiled half-heartedly. She still had time to decide this, she tried to convince herself, for now she must watch and wait.

"Yes, you do that." The voice snarled. "I shall watch and wait as well, little thing. Watch and wait."

(Thanks for your patience everyone! I will try to get another chapter up soon, I hope you enjoyed this one! I love Billianna's new clothes and hair, _spoiler there is a reason for this, this is not a needless transformation, but will affect some future events_. More developments with Smaug to come and dwarf cameos! Reviews are welcome, and I'd love to hear what you'd like to see from the story. )


End file.
